


#96: "Searching"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [80]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: The sweat on his back felt like it was turning to ice as it traced down his spine





	#96: "Searching"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just keep writing these pieces and maybe they'll be something eventually.

“Nate!” The wind picked up, hissing through the grass, downing out Blue’s voice as it whipped his hair around his face. “Nathan, where are you?”

The flashlight in his hand flickered, and he smacked his palm against it, frantic, as the flashes of lightning on the horizon matched the finicky bulb. The sweat on his back felt like it was turning to ice as it traced down his spine. Finally, the light stabilized, and Blue cast it’s bright white beam over the front of the house, his empty truck, the heat-withered hedges.

“Nate!”

It would have been smarter to get into his truck and drive, but instead, he went on foot around the back of the house, heading through the field towards the road.


End file.
